Royal Romance
by snowfall30
Summary: Riggs meets a beautiful young woman by the name of Mary.
1. Sweet Mary

Royal Romance

Chapter 1: Sweet Mary

Riggs was setting at his desk as Roger walked up to him. He looked up at him and then hit the button on his phone. The picture of Miranda went black.

"Avery wants to see us." He told him. Riggs got up and put the phone in his back pocket. He and Roger walked into their Captain's office. Avery looked at them and stood up.

"Okay, here is the thing." He started. "The Marquess of Pembroke is here in LA. Her name is Mary Stuart."

"Mary Stuart, I hope what happened to the last Mary Stuart doesn't happen to her." Roger joked no one laughed.

"Right, now Mary is twenty four and is half American but was raised in London." Avery said and walked in front of them. "She and her ladies and her ex mother in law called and the want two good cops to protect them while they are here." He told them. Roger looked over at Riggs then back at Avery.

"Okay, and you chose us?" Roger asked him. "Riggs around Royalty?" Riggs looked over at him.

"What is wrong with that?" He asked him.

"Come on Riggs. You acting like a gentleman, around Royalty, come on." Roger said this and it pissed Riggs off.

"Avery, can hit him?" He asked.

"No." He said and Riggs looked away.

"Now you two will go home and pack a bag for a least a week worth's of clothes." They looked at him.

"What?" Riggs asked him.

"You have to stay there at least until the weekend." He looked at them. "She will be leaving in about a three weeks." He added.

"Okay Cap, and you pack some good clothes like a suit or something." Roger told Riggs as they walked out.

"Why? Rog, we are going to be in the background the whole time." He told him.

"Get a suit." He said and walked off. Riggs turned and looked at Avery.

"Get a suit." He told him. Riggs sighed and went to go pack.

-Riggs's Trailer-

He was walking around making sure he had everything that he would need. He moved and looked at the picture of Miranda and grabbed it and put it in his bag. He then walked out, locked his trailer and got in his truck.

-Later-

Riggs drove up to a Mediterranean Mansion. He stopped his truck near Roger's car. He got out and shut the door. He walked over to Roger.

"Your late." He pointed out.

"I'm late cause I had to go and get a damn suit." He said and Roger looked at him.. Riggs sighed and walked up the steps. They walked up to the door and told the guard that they were from LAPD, The guard let them in. They walked in and saw an older woman dressed in Kaat Tilley via Les Habitudes silk and chiffon red gown with a gold choke necklace that had red rubies in it. She also had a small head piece to go with it on.

"You are late." She said.

"So sorry about that…" Roger started and didn't get to finish.

"Something could have happened to one of the girls." She quickly said. Riggs know that this woman was going to be a handful.

"My name is Cora, I am the Baroness." She told them as she looked at them. Roger was dressed in a dress shirt and pants and had good black dress shoes on. But Riggs was dress in his usual light blue jean shirt with a light blue short sleeve shirt under it. He had on light colored pants the matched his first shirt, and his brown boots with the pants leg tuck it them.

"You look nice, but you." She looked at Riggs. "Look horrible, go and change before Mary and the girls get here." Roger looked at Riggs with a I told you look.

"He is fine the way he looks Cora." They heard a voice and looked up. Riggs looked up at the marble stairs and saw a young woman with midnight black hair that came to the back of her knees. She had ice blue eyes and milky white skin. She was wearing a stretch sequin gown. Sequin top with sleeves and mock turtleneck that was gold with white pearls in it. A white stretch velvet/spandex skirt with a small train. His eyes got wide when he saw her. He watched her and he ladies walk down the stairs and over to them. She smiled at them.

"I'm Mary, this is Lola, Kenna, Greer, and Aylee." Each girl coursed to them as she called out their names. "And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Roger Murtaugh and this is…"

"Martin Riggs." She smiled when he bowed some to her. Roger smiled and she looked at him and he did the same.

"It is nice to meet you both." She told them. "Now Mr. Murtaugh, you will be with my ladies and Mr. Riggs you will be with me." She said with a sweet smile.

"Mary, I think that he should be with the girls and not you." Cora spoke. Mary looked at her.

"Why? Because the way he is dressed?" She asked her.

"Yes." She flat out told her.

"No, I like the way he is dressed and I will not have him change to please you." She flat told her. Riggs looked at her and noticed that her earrings matched the detail on the dress and so did her hair piece. She looked over at him.

"Shall we go and show you two your rooms?" She asked them, but was looking at Riggs.

"Yes, ma'am" He said and smiled. Cora saw this and said.

"Milady."

"He does have to say that Cora." Mary told her with looking at her.

"It's fine, Milady." He said and Roger looked at him and notice that he was smiling a small smile and was looking at her with a look like he didn't know what.

"This way." She sweetly said and he followed her.

"Are you coming?" Asked Lola to Roger.

"Oh yes." He said and followed her up the stairs. They followed the girls to their rooms. Mary show Roger his that was near her ladies and then she showed Riggs his.

"This is your room." She stopped at a door.

"My room is next to it, the outside balcony contents the two." She told him. He nodded his head and looked at her with the same look. She smiled and looked down and back up.

"I will be in my room now and while you get up packed." She said walked to her door and walked in. He smiled and walked into his.

Riggs shut the door and looked around the very nice room. It had a white couch in front of a fireplace, a huge white king size bed with a small white couch in front of it. Another larger white couch near a window seat. A large walk in closet and a huge bathroom. He walked over to the small couch and sat his bag down, he was not going unpack his clothes. He just got out tooth brush and hair brush and Miranda's picture. He walked over to the dark oak night stand and sat it down. He moved her picture to where it was just right. He then went into the bathroom and noticed that his whole trailer could fit in there. He sat his stuff down and then walked to the balcony. He walked over the to other door. He knew that was Mary's room. He went to knock but then he didn't get a chance to. The door opened and there was Mary in a new dress. This dress was baby blue long sleeved gown with somewhat full long skirt. The dress had white lace around the square neck and around the hands. She had on diamond dropped earrings with a pearl on the end of it, and a diamond and pearl hair piece in. He looked at her and the shock his head a little.

"Milady."

"You don't have to call me that. You can call me Mary." She told him.

"Okay and you can call me Martin or Riggs it doesn't matter." He said and then remembered what he was going to say.

"Oh yes, I need to know what you are going to do that day and when." She looked at him

"With all honesty I really just do whatever. Cora doesn't like it but I do." She told him and walked into her room. She looked back and said.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes." He said and moved and walked into her room. He walked in and saw that her room was different than his but yet kind of the same. It had a white couch in front of a fireplace, a huge white and pale blue king size bed in the corner of the room. A day bed in the middle of the room. A window stairs that were actual seats. A large walk in closet and a huge bathroom. He watched her set down on the couch that was in front of the fireplace. She looked at him and smiled.

"Come and set with me." She told him. He nodded his head and walked over and sat near her but not next to her.

"So, tell me about yourself?" She asked him.

"There is not much to tell. I grown up in Texas, I lost my mother went I was thirteen. I got in trouble a lot and my father was not a nice man after she past. I lost my wife and son."

"How did you lose them?" She asked him and poured him a cup of what looked like to be coffee. She handed it to him as he spoke.

"She was going to deliver our son and a truck hit her and…killed them both." He said and took a drink of the coffee.

"I'm sorry." She said and place a hand on his.

"It's okay, I'm well I don't want to say over it, but it doesn't hurt as bad as it did."

"I too know what it is like to bury someone you love and a child." She said and got her own cup.

"You do?" He asked and sat his down.

"Yes, I have been widowed three times and have buried one child." She told him.

"Oh, you don't have to tell me about it." He said and she looked at him.

"No, it is alright. I was married at fourteen and widowed at fifteen and then married again at sixteen and widowed at eighteen. Then married again at eighteen and widowed at twenty one, I lost my first child in that marriage." Riggs sat there in disbelief.

"Wow, you really do know death. What happened to them?" He asked.

"My first husband Francis had a brain aneurysm, then my second husband Charles was killed in a hunting accident, and Edward commented suicide. I lost the child cause of it." She told him with a sad smile.

"Good god." He said and then realized what he had said it.

"It's okay, I'm like you. The pain is not as strong as it was." She said and took a drink of her coffee.

-Later-

Mary and her ladies were at dinner and so was Cora. They were all eating but Mary. She was talking to Lola. Riggs was standing behind her and was looking around the dining room, and so was Roger. Riggs looked at a woman that was standing there near the door. He looked closer and saw white foam coming from her mouth and blood coming from her ears and nose. He looked at everyone and saw that they were fine. He then looked at Mary. She was about to put food into her mouth.

"No!" He yelled and took the fork and food away. Everyone looked at him and then at the woman as fell to the floor dead. Mary stood up and looked at the food.

"It was poisoned." She said and Riggs walked over to the fire and dumped the food into it. He walked back to Mary.

"You alright?" He asked her in a somewhat panic voice.

"Yes." She said and looked up at him.

"Rog, call Avery and tell him that someone is trying to kill Mary." Roger moved and did so. Riggs took Mary by the arm and led her to her room. Once there he looked at her.

"Did you eat any of it?" He asked in a strong voice.

"No." She told him. She watched as he let out a breath that he was holding. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek near the ear. He looked at her with an odd look.

"Thank you." She said as her ladies and Roger walked into the room.


	2. Snuffing Lights

Chapter 2: Snuffing Lights

Roger watched as he and the Ladies walked behind Mary and Riggs. They all noticed that Mary and Riggs were getting a little to close. They would laugh and joke with each other. They were flirting with one another. Roger knew that he had to stop it, he didn't want Riggs to get in trouble.

Riggs was carrying the basket for the girls. Mary was walking close to him and they were talking about the gardens. They got to the spot and Mary took the basket and Kenna laid out the blanket on the ground. The girls sat down and started to talk with each other. Roger walked over to Riggs and stood next him. Roger pulled Riggs aside.

"What?" He asked looking at Mary, making sure that he could still see her.

"You need to stop with flirting with her man." Roger told him.

"I'm not flirting, I don't flirt." He told him.

"Yes, your are." Roger told him again. "Look she is engaged to a man name George King." He told him.

"Really?" He asked. "She didn't tell me that." He added. "Who told you that?"

"Greer told me this morning." He said and looked at him and pointed his finger at him.

"Stop flirting."

-With Mary-

"He is cute though." Kenna said glancing over at Riggs.

"He is." Mary said.

"But what about George?" Lola asked her.

"All of you know that I don't want to marry George." Mary said while holding a blueberry muffin. "It was Cora's idea, not mine."

"You have a voice Mary. Tell her no." Greer told her and took a bite out of her muffin.

"Greer, you know that Mary can't do that. She has to marry him." Aylee said looking at her.

"Only to free Cora from her promise to Francis." Greer said back. Aylee looked at Mary when she spoke.

"It's true Aylee, I have to be married before she can get out of my life." She looked over at Riggs and saw Roger point his finger at him.

"What is Murtaugh telling him?" She asked and looked at Greer when she spoke.

"Maybe to stop flirting with you."

"What, he is not flirting with me." Mary said and looked at Lola.

"Yes, he is Mary and you are flirting with him."

"No, I'm not." She said and looked at her ladies.

"Mary, you are too flirting with him." Greer said and looked at her with a tell the truth look.

"I'm not. We are only being nice to another and that is all." She told them. "And I don't want to hear anymore about it."

-Later that night-

Riggs had just walked into his room from Mary's. She was going to bed and so was he. He was about to get in when he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and opened it. A man rushed in and knocked him to the ground. They rolled on the ground and knocked over a table that had a vase on it.

-With Mary-

Mary was in bed when her door opened. She looked up and saw two men in her room. They were dressed in her guards uniforms. She moved and got out of bed. She grabbed a shawl and wrapped it around herself.

"What is going on?" She asked them. Then she heard the vase break from Riggs's room. She looked at the men and noticed something.

"You are not my guards."

"No, we are not." One of the men said and moved toward her. She moved and tried to run out to the balcony, but he grabbed her by the arm and through her down on the ground. She tried to fight him off but couldn't. The other one moved over to her.

"Hold her."

"No, why are you doing this?" She asked him.

"Cause I was paid to." He said and moved his hand to his pants. Her eyes got wide and she tried to fight harder but the other man grabbed her and held her down.

"MARTIN!" She screamed out. Nothing.

"He's dead." The man told her. He moved and himself to her.

-With Riggs-

Riggs had got the upper hand and had the man in a hand lock. He heard Mary scream out for him. He moved and snapped the man's neck. The man went limp and he moved and got his gun and ran to Mary's room. The door was locked so he moved and kicked it in. He ran in and saw a man choking Mary and one holding her down. He held up his gun and shot the one that was holding her down in the head. The man feel to the ground dead. The one that was choking Mary looked up and looked at Riggs. He smiled and fired the gun and shot him in the head as well. The man fell to the ground and Mary got up and ran over to Riggs. She wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same to her. Just then Roger and other guards ran in.

"You okay?" Roger asked as he moved over to them.

"We're fine." Riggs told him and looked at Mary. She had a look on her face that he didn't like at all.

"I'm going to take Mary to my room he told him.

"Okay you do that. We got the dead guy out of there." Roger told him and lowing his gun. Riggs moved and took Mary to his room. He was shutting the door to the balcony when she walked over to the fireplace. He walked over to her and looked at her. He neck was starting to turned purple.

"Mary, I will only asks this once." He started. She looked at him with teas in her eyes.

"Were you raped?" He asked and she fell to the floor crying.

"Okay, okay that answered my question." He said and moved over to her and knelt down. He pushed his hair back as he talked to her .

"Okay, this is what we are going to do okay. We are going to you get cleaned you up and get you dress on that has a high neck. Then you are going downstairs and you will tell them that you are alright." He said to her.

"No, I can't do that." She said and hugged the edge of the fireplace and looked at the floor. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

"Mary, you have to." He said. She looked at him. She was about to say something but he stopped her by saying.

"Mary if you don't than people will start to talk, and they will see you as a easy target." He said and moved over to her.

"I can't do it." She said.

"Mary, if I can act like I was never raped, so can you." She looked at him.

"What?" She asked him.

"I was raped three times in my life. I got pass it and so will you, but you just have to trust me now. Then later on tonight I will hold you and you can cry as most as you want and not just over this, over anything." Riggs told her and held out his hand. She looked at it and took it slowly.

-About 30 minutes later-

Mary walked down the stairs and saw the staff, her friends, Cora, Roger and the LAPD. Riggs was right behind her. He had helped her with her hair that was down but brushed out. He had picked out a dress that had a high neck to it. The dress was a long black dress with red brocade lace on the top of it. She had on black gold earrings with red rubies in them and a matching head piece. She got the bottom of the stairs and her friends moved to hug her but she stopped them and told them they could hug later. They looked at her with odd looks. Cora walked over to her.

"Were you hurt?" She asked her. Mary looked over at Riggs. Cora looked at him and then back at her.

"I will tell you later." She told Cora.

"Alright dear." She said moved over to Riggs. She leaned in close to him and asked.

"She was raped wasn't she?" Riggs said nothing just nodded his head. As Mary told everyone that she was alright, Cora asked to see Riggs alone. They walked into the office. He shut the door and turned, just in time for a hand to slap him across the face.

"Where were you?!"

"I was fight a guy that was trying to kill me. He knocked on my door, I opened it and he jumped me." He said, she turned as he was talking. He did see her grabbed a poker from the fire place. She moved and hit him in the head with it. Riggs fell to the ground. He moved and shook his head.

"You fool, you should be there with her at all times!" She yelled and hit him in the back with the poker repeatedly. He was no on the ground and could not get up. He moved and rolled over. She moved dress and placed her foot on his throat and pushed down. He grabbed the shoe and looked at her. She was cutting off his air with her shoe.

"If something happens to Mary then I will kill you." She said removed her foot from his throat. "Go the back way and get cleaned up!" She ordered him. She walked out that door and closed it. Riggs moved and stood up, he moved and did as told.

-Later-

Mary walked into her room with Cora by her side.

"So one of them did rape you." Cora said and moved to the door.

"Yes, he did." She looked around and noticed that she didn't she Riggs.

"Where is?" She moved and looked at Cora.

"I punished him for not being there when you need him" She told her.

"What? What did you do to him?" Mary asked her and moved to go out the balcony door.

"I beat him, with a fireplace poker. Come now Mary, he needed to learn." She said and walked out. Mary's eyes got wide and she ran to Riggs's room. She ran into the room and didn't see him. She ran over to the bathroom in time to see him take his shirt off. She looked at his back and she saw the red marks turn into buries. He turned around and looked up and saw her there.

"Mary?" He said she could see the mark on his throat and the blood slowly running down the side of him head and face. She ran over to him and grabbed a rag and wetted it. She moved and moved his hair and dapped it on the cut. Riggs smiled and let her do it. He smiled more when he smelt her perfume. It smelt like apples and honeysuckles.

"We can't sleep in two different rooms anymore." Mary looked at him.

"Your right, we can't." She moved the rag and looked at it. "Why didn't you stop her?" She asked him.

"I deserved it." He said in a low voice. Mary looked at Riggs with a confused look.

"No, you didn't."

"Yeah I did. Mary I left you alone. You got raped because of me."

"Martin, this was not your fault no matter what Cora says." She told him in a strong voice. Riggs smiled and moved and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Mary." He said. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek this time.

"It's okay." She sighed, she knew that she was not going to talk him out of thinking it was his fault. "I forgive you." He smiled at her. They walked out of the bathroom.

"You want to sleep here or in your room?" He asked her.

"We can sleep here." She said and moved and got into his bed. She looked over and saw Riggs walk over to the couch.

"You can sleep in the bed with me." She said.

"No, you are an engaged woman. That would make people talk, mainly if Cora sees us." He made point. He laid down on the couch and Mary laid down in his bed. She laid there and all she could smell was him. It smelt like old spice wolfthorn. She smiled and closed her eyes. Riggs looked up at her and smiled.

He was in the garden laying in the grass. He had his eyes closed and so slowly going to sleep. He hear her voice. Riggs opened his eyes and looked at the woman before him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She leaned down and kissed him, he kissed her back. They kiss broke and he looked into her eyes. He loved those eyes.

"I love you." She said and he smiled and said.

"I love you too, Mary."

Riggs opened his eyes and looked up at Mary who was asleep in his bed. He looked at the fire and then thought about what Roger had said to him.

'You need to stop with flirting with her man.'

Riggs laid his head down and laid there, he didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	3. Only Beside Him

Chapter 3: Only Beside Him

She was in the garden laying in the grass. She had her eyes closed and was slowly going to sleep. She could hear him breathing beside her. Mary opened his eyes and looked at the man beside her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She leaned down and kissed him, he kissed her back. The kiss broke and she looked into his hazel brown eyes. She loved those eyes.

"I love you." He said and she smiled and said.

"I love you too, Martin."

Mary opened her eyes and looked over at the day bed and saw Riggs laying there asleep. She smiled a warm smiled and moved and got up. She walked over and looked at him. She didn't have the heart to wake him. She walked over and opened door to her room. She opened it for her ladies and Roger. They all walked into the room.

"Don't wake him." She told Roger and the girls. The girls smiled and they went with Mary into the bathroom to help her put on the dress that she was going to wear that day. Roger smiled and sat down on the couch at the fireplace. He looked over as Riggs was waking up. He watched as he looked over at the bed and then noticed that Mary was gone. He shot up and looked around. He eyes fell on Roger who just smiled and waved at him. Riggs was about to ask where she was at when Roger pointed to the bathroom.

"Oh." He said and got up. He moved and put his boots on. He walked over and sat down in front of Roger. It had been ten days since the attack on Mary. Riggs was use to sleeping in Mary's room. He only had eight days left until she left. Roger looked at him.

"What you thinking so hard about?" He asked him.

"Mary leaves in eight days." He said and looked at Roger. Roger heard something in his voice.

"Riggs, your not falling for her, are you?" He asked him.

"No, I'm not falling in love with her." He said.

"Love, I didn't say love." He said with a smile.

"That's what you meant." He said.

"You are falling for her." Roger leaned in and told him.

"No." Riggs said and leaned and told him.

"Right." Roger said and leaned back.

"Look…" Riggs didn't finish, the bathroom door opened and Mary and her Ladies walked out. Riggs looked at her. She was wearing a rose gold brocade high-neck tulle gown, with Oscar de la Renta looped lace cluster earrings in rose gold. She had her hair pulled back and up in a bun. Riggs smiled at her a seen smile by Roger.

"Are you ready?" She asked him.

"Oh, let me go and change before Cora hits me again." He said and walked over to his bag and go out some clothes. He went into the bathroom to change. Once the door was shut, Kenna leaned in and said.

"He is falling for you." Mary looked at her.

"No he is not." Mary said and she looked at Roger. "Tell them that he is not." Roger looked at her.

"I hate to say it but Kenna is right, he is." Roger said.

"And you are falling for him." Lola said. Mary looked at them all.

"No, I'm not." The girls looked at her. She looked away and toward the bathroom door, than back at them. "No."

The door opened and they all looked over at him. He looked up at them.

"What?" He asked. Mary looked and he was wearing his brown boots with the pants legs in them, light blue pants. He had on a grey shirt and green opened shirt over the grey one.

"They think that we are falling for each other." She said and he looked at her.

"Look, I see you as a very good friend." He said and moved his arms out.

"Same here." She said and looked at them. "Happy." She added.

They all walked down the stairs to the dining room. The girls sat down and started to end their breakfast. Cora walked in and looked at Mary with a smile.

"Mary, George King is here to see you." Mary wiped her mouth and stood up. George walked in and over to her and kissed her on the mouth. After she looked at him with a shocked look.

"Mary, my love." He said and she smiled at him.

"George, how nice to see you."

"Now, my love we are getting married in eight days." He said and leaned into kiss her, she didn't kiss back. Roger looked at Riggs who looking like he was starting to get jealous of the younger man.

"Aww, how sweet." Cora said and walked over to her chair.

"Now, tonight George will sleep in your room." She added and took a bite of her food. Mary looked over at her and then back at George.

"Really, then where will…"

"Mr. Riggs can sleep in his own room tonight." She said in a hateful voice.

-Around 8 that night-

Riggs was in his room, he was laying on the bed. He was bored out of his mind. Then heard a knock on his balcony door. He narrowed his eyebrows together and got up and walked to it. He opened the door and saw Mary standing there wearing a light blue leather jacket with a white tank top under it. She had on light colored blue jeans on with light brown tall riding boots on. The boots were over the pants legs. Her hair was half up and half down. She had on simple diamonded earring and a rolled diamond moon necklace on.

"Mary?"

"I want you to take me and show me LA." She told him. Riggs looked at her and pulled her in.

"Mary, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why? We can sneak out and get in your truck and you can show me where you like to go." She told him and looked at him with a smile.

"Mary, where I go is a lot of bars and…well that's it." Riggs told the truth.

"Please Martin." She moved closer to him. "I want to go out and not with guards or limos but just the two of us." She said. He looked at her and then looked away and then back.

"Okay, but you listen to me, okay. If I say no it is no." She nodded her head.

They went downstairs and out the door, and out to Riggs's truck and got in. He drove them to some places that were not bars, but places that Miranda had taken him to. They talked and laughed. He then drove them to the beach. They got out and was setting and looking at the water under the moon light.

"So, did you bring Miranda here?" She asked him. He looked down and then over at her.

"Yeah I did, well she brought me here." She moved over to him. He looked out at the water and then over at her.

"Why didn't you want to stay there with your soon to be husband." He asked her.

"He was so high that I didn't want to be around that, and I don't want to marry him." Riggs looked at her.

"Why?" He asked. "I thought that you and him were in love?" He asked her.

"No, it was Cora's idea for me to marry him." She looked at knew what he was going to ask. "She made a promise to Francis to find me a good husband and she has been trying ever since to do so." She told him.

"Oh, well if you don't want to marry someone then don't. Don't sacrifice your happiness just to please that bitch." He said with out thinking. "I mean." Mary held up her hand and giggled.

"She is a bitch." Riggs smiled and he chuckled a little.

"Yes, she is." That made Mary laugh. She looked at him and he looked at her. They leaned in slowly and their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss broke and they looked at each other. Riggs pushed back his hair and said quickly.

"I better get you back." He said and got up. Mary smiled and stood up and they went back to the truck.

-Later-

Mary walked into her room and looked at her bed and saw George passed out in it. She went to the bathroom and changed into a was long white cotton night gown. Moved and got into bed and laid down. She laid there and heard the quit and George breathing. She moved some, the breathing was taking her back to that night. She got up quickly and ran out to the balcony to Riggs's room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and looked at her. She moved passed him and into the room.

"Mary?" He asked and walked over to her. She looked and he had taken off his shirts and was standing there in his pants.

"I cant' be there, his breathing." She said and Riggs looked at her with an odd look.

"Well, that is a good thing." He joked.

"No, it takes me back to that night." She told him.

"Oh okay." He walked over to her. "You can sleep here tonight okay, and I can sleep on the couch." He added and moved to go to the couch.

"That kiss." She said and that made him stopped and turned toward her.

"I shouldn't done that." He said and she moved toward him.

"Why?" She asked him.

"You are engaged." He told her and looked into her ice blue eyes.

"But what if I wasn't?" She asked him.

"Then I would have meant it." He told her.

"Okay, I'm not engage." She said and she moved closer to him. He moved closer to her.

"But you are." He said and moved his hands to her sides.

"I'm ending it." She told him and moved her hands up his chest and rested them on it.

"Thought you said that we were good friends." He said and leaning down.

"I lied." She said and leaning up.

"Me too." He breathed out. Their lips met again into a sweet kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other. The kiss deepened. Mary moved them to the bed and her hands to his pants and undone them. Riggs broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You sure?" He asked her.

"Yes." She breathed out and pushed his pants and boxers down. Riggs moved and took off her night gown.

They laid on the bed kissing each other. Mary was under Riggs. She moved her hands up his body. He moved and kissed her jaw bone and down her neck. He kissed it and licked it. She moved one of her hands to the back of his head. He then moved down and to her breast and took it into his mouth and sucked and licked it and the nipple. Mary moved his head back and moaned out.

"Martin." He moved and took the other one into his mouth and did the same to it. Martin moved and kissed the way down her stomach. She arched her back when he licked her womanhood. He licked and sucked her. She moaned out his name.

"Oh Martin." She arched her back again and ran her hand through his hair. Her other hand was grabbed at the bed. He licked and sucked her until she was nice and wet. He sat up and licked his lips and leaned back down and kissed her. She moved and rolled them over to where he was now on his back. She kissed him on the lips and then down to his jaw bone and to his neck. She licked it and kissed it.

"Mary." He breathed out her name. She then moved down his body kissing along it. She moved and took him into her mouth and began to suck him. He moaned out and ran his hand through her hair and pushed it back as he did so. She bobbed her head up and down, stroking him as she did so.

"Oh god Mary." He moaned out, and moved his other hand and pushed back his own hair. He began to move his hips. She knew that he was getting close. She could tell by the way he was breathing and moaning her name. She took him out of her mouth and moved up and kissed him. He rolled them over and moved between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his back as he pushed into her.

"Oh, Martin." She moaned out. She looked at him and smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He began to move into her. He moved slowly so not to hurt her.

"Oh fuck Mary." He breathed out as he moved inside her.

"Martin, go faster." She told him. He began to move into her faster, and she pulled him closer to her. He moved until he was going a nice pace. They were both moaning each other's names out.

"Oh Martin." She moaned out. "Go faster, I will not break." She told him. Martin smiled and started slam into her. She wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"Oh god yeesss." She moaned out.

"Fuck Mary." He breathed and moaned out. He moved hips and hit a place inside her that made her scream out his name.

"MARTIN!"

"FUCK MARY!" He yelled out as he came into her. She moaned out as she came as well. They moved as one until they couldn't move. They laid there kissing each other. Riggs moved and rolled off her. He moved to he side and she moved over next him. Mary placed her hand on his chest as well as her head. Riggs hugged her up and laid his head on hers.

"Martin." She said his name.

"Yes."

"I love you." Riggs smiled and said.

"I love you too Mary." She smiled and they went to sleep.


	4. Togetherness

Chapter 4: Togetherness

Riggs woke with the feel of a hand tracing one of his tattoos. He opened his eyes and saw Mary looking at the tattoo while she traced it. He moved and hugged her up. Mary looked up and smiled when she saw him smiling at her. She leaned up and kissed him, Martin kissed back. He moved to where he was on top of her and between her legs. She smiled and moved and placed him into her. He pushed in slowly. They both let out a moan. Mary moved a hand to the side of his face and leaned up and kissed him. He leaned down and kissed her and she laid her head back down. He began to move his hips slowly. Mary wrapped her arms around his back and moved one hand to touch the back of his head. He moved a little bit faster.

"Oh Martin." She moaned out. He moved and kissed her again. This time they kissed each other with want and lust. They opened their mouths and their tongues touched each others. That made Mary pull Riggs closer to her. He began to quicken the pace and was now slamming into her. She arched her back and ran her hand thought his hair while her other hand moved to the back of his neck. She moaned as she did so, breaking the kiss.

"Fuck Mary." He breathed out and leaned down and kissed her neck.

"Fuck Martin, yes." She moaned out.

"Cumming." Was all he could say. She moved his hips with his.

"Me too." She breathed out and they both came together with moans. He slowed down and moved out of her. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She told him.

They both kissed each other and with love and passion. He moved off of her and laid back down on the bed. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him. He hugged her tight and then looked at his watch it said that is was six in the morning.

"You should probably go back to your room." He told her. "Unless you want everyone to find out before you end it with him." Riggs looked at Mary.

"Let them find out." She said and move closer to him. He smiled and moved and played with her hair.

"Mary?" Mary heard Lola call out her name. She sat up and looked at him with a don't want to leave you look.

"Mary!" She looked over and saw Lola standing there looking at her and Martin.

"I'll be there in a minute Lola." She said, and all Lola could do was nodded her head and walk back the room. She looked at Riggs and smiled.

"And now the know." He smiled and they leaned in and kissed each other. She moved and got out of bed.

-Mary's room-

Lola walked in the room in shock. They others and Roger looked at her.

"Lola what is it?" Kenna asked her.

"I just saw Mary in bed with…" She pointed to Riggs's room.

"Riggs?" Roger said and Lola nodded her head.

"What?" Greer asked and moved to go to Riggs's room but Mary walked in wearing her long cotton night gown. She looked at them and smiled.

"I think I will wear the red lace dress today." She said and moved to get it.

"Mary…" Lola began and then looked at Roger. " Could you go and look in on your friend?" She asked Roger and he nodded his head and left the girls alone.

-With Riggs-

Martin moved and got dressed he knew that Roger would be in there any minute now. The door opened and he looked over and sure enough there was Roger looking at him.

"Hey Rog." He said and put on his first shirt.

"You slept with her?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He said and smiled at him.

"Why? I thought that you two were just 'friends'." He did the air quotes. Riggs looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"We are friends, and…lovers." He smiled at him and put on his other shirt.

"Riggs, you can't do this. She is getting married." Roger said in a panic voice.

"Not now. She said last night that she was ending it with him, and she told me that it was Cora's idea not hers." He said and looked around for his boots. Once found he put them on.

"What? You still can't do this. She is royalty and you are…"

"Say it Rog, say it. I'm nothing." He looked at him and got off the bed and walked up to him.

"That is not what I was going to say." He pointed his finger at him.

-With Mary-

"I thought that you two were just friends." Greer stated.

"We are and more." She said as she put on her earring.

"What about George?" Lola asked her.

"I'm not marrying him." She told them.

"What? But Mary what about Cora?" Kenna asked her.

"Fuck her." She said and looked at them with strong look.

-Later that day-

They all ate the breakfast and was now in the living room and Mary was standing front of them in her high neck red lace bodice and red silk gown. Riggs was behind her, looking at her. Cora walked in and sat down next to George. They all looked at Mary.

"In a week, I will not be getting married to you George." She told them.

"WHAT!?" Cora yelled and stood up, she looked over at Riggs. "This is your fault." She said in voice dripping with hate.

"NO CORA!" Mary yelled and she looked her the younger woman.

"Wait you are not marrying me why?" George asked her.

"I don't love you, and I will not sacrifice my happiness for you Cora." Mary said looked over at her.

"Fine with me." George stood up and looked at Mary. "I got someone else." He added and left. Cora tried to get him to stay but he walked out. She turned and looked at Riggs and Mary.

"You are throwing him away, for this piece of trash!" She yelled out again.

"Cora!" She looked at Mary. "Remember your place, I am higher rank than you." Mary told her in a very strong voice.

"No, I told Francis that I would find you a good husband and, not this!' She held her hand out toward Riggs. Mary looked at him and could see that Cora's words were getting to him. She looked back at her.

"I LOVE HIM!" She yelled at her.

"You think that he love you for you? No, he loves your rank." Cora said and now Roger watched Riggs step in.

"I love Mary for Mary! Not her title!" He yelled at him.

"Did I not beat you hard enough last time." Riggs moved over to her.

"Listen hear BICTH!" She was taken aback by this and so was everyone but Mary. "I love her and will love her until I die." Cora looked at Mary and then back at Riggs.

"This will not last, she leaves in a week and you are not going to go with her. You can't, you to much here." She spoke the truth. Mary and Riggs looked at each other.

"Oh did you two forget that." She laughed at them. "You will marry someone Mary, maybe not this month but next, you will." Cora said and walked off.

"WE WILL MAKE THIS WORK CORA!" Mary yelled at her.

-Later-

Martin and Mary were in Mary's room setting on her bed. They were holding hands. Mary said without looking at him.

"What do we do? I can't ask you to leave everything for me." She said and Riggs looked over at her.

"Same here. I don't want you do the same."

"So, what do we do." She looked him.

"We make this week count." He said with a smile.


	5. Parting

Chapter 5: Parting

The week passed by quickly for the both of them. It was Mary's last day and she and Martin were in bed together. Mary watched him sleep and smiled a loving smile. She knew that this was going to be hard on both of them. Riggs was on his side facing her and she was in his arms. She watched as he opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. They leaned in and kissed each other. Martin moved and rolled on top of her while they kissed. He moved from her lips to her neck. He kissed and licked it and then moved down to her breast and took it into his mouth. He licked the nipple until it was hard and moved and did the same to the other one. He then moved his way down kissing and licking her body. She placed a hand on the back of his head as he started to lick and suck her womanhood. She arched her back and moaned out.

"Martin." She moaned. He licked her until she was wet and moved back up her body to her lips. Riggs and Mary kissed each other with love and passion. He was surprised when she moved him to her womanhood and placed him in. He moved into her and started to moved at a nice pace. She moaned out his name and he breathed out hers. Soon he was moving faster and faster into the woman that he loved. Mary moved her arms around his back and pulled him close to her.

"Mary." He said her name.

"Oh Martin." She said his. She began to move her body with his and they moved as one. Riggs could feel that he was about to cum.

"Fuck Mary, I'm cumming." He warned her.

"Cum in me." She told him. Riggs moaned out her name as he came hard into her. Mary moaned out his name as she came as well. They rode out their orgasms until they couldn't move. Riggs moved off of her and laid beside Mary. Mary moved and laid her head on his chest and could hear his heartbeat. They laid there in each other's arms and held one another. They heard Mary's door open and Lola walked in.

"Mary, it time to get up." She said in a sad voice. "We, we have to leave in an hour." She told her. Riggs closed his eyes and Mary thanked Lola and Lola walked out. Mary looked over at the man that she loved.

"I have to get up." She said in a sad voice.

"I know." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She moved and got up and so did he. Riggs put his pants on and walked out to the balcony and to his room. He walked in and shut the door. He walked over to his bag and got out some clothes and got dressed. He heard his door open and he looked to see Roger walk in. He looked at him and then went back to packing his bag.

"You o…"

"Don't ask that cause you know that I'm not." Riggs told him. Roger walked over and sat on the bed and looked at his friend.

"Riggs, you can go with her." He said.

"No I can't, she doesn't want me to go with her." He told him.

"Yes, she does." He said. Riggs looked at him with a sad look.

"I know."

-With Mary-

Mary was putting on her black gold earring with black diamond it. After the earring was in she put on her hair piece. She put on her apple and honeysuckle perfume. She sighed and walk over to a black bag and put the perfume in it. In the bag was her perfume and light blue leather jacket. Her Ladies watched her and felt sorry for her. She was leaving the man that she loved behind.

"Mary, you can stay here with him." Lola said and Mary said without looking at her.

"No, he doesn't want me too."

"But Mary, he does want to you to stay." Aylee said and again with out looking at her, Mary said while looking at her ring that was on her pointing finger.

"I know." She took off the ring and put it in the bag. She then moved and picked up the bag, and moved and walked out of the room.

-At the airport-

The girls were standing next to the steps to the private plane. They all hugged Roger and said their goodbye and he said his. They were now looking at Mary and Riggs. They were standing by his truck that he had drove them to the plane in. Mary was standing in front of him wearing a black Alexander McQueen Embellished Cutout Crepe Gown. She had told the girls that she was wearing black cause was a day of mourning. They looked over at Riggs who was stand there in his boots, light grey pants and his two black shirts. They watched as Mary handed the black bag over to him, and he handed her his light blue over shirt and there was something wrapped up in it. They leaned and kissed.

-With Riggs and Mary-

The kiss broke and they looked at each other.

"I love you." Mary said to him.

"I love you too." Riggs said to her.

"I'll come and see you." She told him.

"Don't." Mary looked at him with a sad but confused look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it will always be this hard on us, to say goodbye every time." He told her. Mary knew that he had a point. "I will see you in my dreams every night." He added and kissed her once more and broke the kiss and walked away. He got into his truck and started it and drove off. Mary watched him leave with tear's in her eyes. She turned as one fell. She walked to the plane and looked at Roger.

"Make sure that he is okay and well looked after." She said trying not to break down in to tears.

"I will." He told her and watched her and her ladies walk into the plane. He walked over and got into his car and drove off.

-With Riggs-

He walked into his trailer and over to the couch. He sat down and opened the bag that Mary have given him. In side was her bottle of perfume that he loved, her blue leather jacket that she had warn on their night out, and her Gillian Steinhardt labyrinth ring that he knew that he could wear on his ring finger. He moved and put it on. He looked over at a whisky bottle and grabbed it and took a large drink out of it.

-With Mary-

Mary was setting in her seat. She was looking at Martin's shirt that he had given her. She moved and pulled the bottle of old spice wolfthorn out. She opened it and smelt it. Kenna watched her do so and then close her eyes. She saw a tear fall from one of her eyes. She laid back in the seat and moved and hugged his shirt tightly.

-A week later-

Roger pulled up to Riggs's trailer. He had not seen him since the weekend. He had tried to call him but he was not pick up. Roger knew that Riggs was missing Mary badly. He opened the door and found him on the floor of his trailer. He ran over to him and lifted his head. Riggs was on his back out cold. Roger moved and called for help. While he was calling he looked around and saw liquor bottles all of the place. Roger looked down at him and knew that he had alcohol poisoning.

-With Mary-

Mary was setting at the window on the window seat. She was holding Riggs's light blue shirt tightly. She had head on the window. She was watching it rain. Her ladies looked at her and felt sorry for her. She heard the door open and looked over and saw Cora walk in. She looked at the girls.

"Out." She told them. They got up and walked out, but Kenna stopped and told her.

"Don't bring him up. She is missing him bad enough." Cora watched as the young woman walked out. She looked over at Mary. Mary didn't look at her as she walked up beside her. She looked at her and sighed and sat down in front of her.

"Mary." She said her name. "I know it hurts, but you will forget him." She told her.

"I don't want to." She said and started to softly cry.

"Mary."

"NO!" She yelled and looked at her. She moved and got up and stood in front of the older woman.

"I can't stop thinking of him or want to. I hold his shirt all the time, I go to bed with and hold then. I washed my pillow cases in his body wash just to be able to smell him. I cry every single minute of the day. I have bed doing this since I left his arms. I have never hurt this bad before. The only time that this pain came not even close to this is when I lost Francis! Cora I love him so much that I can't sleep or eat or even think." She told and started to cry more and squeezed Riggs's shirt. Cora looked at her ex daughter in law and felt pain for her.

"Then go to him." She told her. This caught Mary off guard.

"What?" She asked in a low voice.

"Go to him and be with him." She said and got up and walked to her. The older woman put her hands on the younger woman's shoulder. "I was wrong." She added. "He will make a good husband for you." She added again.

"Why this change of heart?" Mary asked her.

"Because I can see, what missing him is doing to you." She told her. "Go to him Mary." She said and Mary smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled and ran out the room.

Mary ran into room and saw her Ladies there. They got up and walked over to her.

"Mary?" Lola asked her.

"Help me pack." She said with a smile. They all smiled and helped her pack her things. As they moved to do so Lola's phone began to ring. She looked at it and saw that it was Roger. She looked at Mary and then answered it.

"Hello Mr. Murtaugh?...Oh my god!" Lola said. All of them looked at her. "Yes I will tell Mary." Mary hugged Martin's shirt tightly.

"Lola, what happened?" She asked her. Lola walked over to her and said.

"He drank to much, and got alcohol poisoning." She told her. Mary looked at her with tear's falling from her eyes.

"No." She fell to her knees.

"Murtaugh said that his is in a coma." Mary looked ahead. "He said that he only drinks like that when," Mary looked at her.

"He is missing someone." Lola added.

-A month later-

Riggs opened his eyes and looked over and saw that he was in the hospital. He looked at the door when he saw someone walk in, it was Roger.

"You are an idiot." He said in a calm voice and walked over to him. Riggs looked away and over at the window.

"I just miss her so much, more then I ever missed Miranda." He said and closed his eyes and then opened them. He looked at his hand and looked at her ring. He could feel tears come to his eyes. Roger saw this and sat on the bed.

"You don't think that she don't miss you." He told him. "Riggs, Mary misses you so bad that she couldn't eat or sleep or even think." Riggs looked at him and studied his words.

"What do you mean but she couldn't?" He asked thinking that Mary had gotten over him. He looked out the window and thought to himself. That what he had done, getting put in the hospital from drinking to much, make her stop loving him? He had only done that to ease the pain from missing her so badly. He heard heels walk into the room. He looked over and there in white Cady off shoulder evening gown with lace cape sleeves was…Mary.

"Mary." He breathed out. She walked over to him and sat down on the bed. Roger got up and walked out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Riggs asked her.

"I want to be with you." She told him.

"Why? You are given everything up for me I, I can't let you do that." Martin told her.

"I'm no long the Marquis of Pembroke."

"What, No. Mary, I…I don't think you will happy here in LA and doing nothing or a job that in meaningless. You had everything…"

"But you." She told him.

"Mary, you have been royalty all your life and now your going to throw that away for someone like me. I mean what are you going to do for money. I make only…well not what your use to but…"

"My aunt said that she will support me and help. Martin, I have been doing good for a month now." He looked at her.

"A month?"

"Oh I thought you knew, you have been in a coma for month." She told him.

"Really?" He asked her and looked away. "Huh." He said, she smiled. Then he looked at her. "You aunt, who is you aunt?" He asked her. She smiled and said.

"Elizabeth." He looked at her.

"Need more." He said, and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth of England." He moved his hand for more. She smiled and again rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth the second." She told him and she watched his eyes get wide.

"The Queen?" He asked her in a shocked voice.

"Yes, The Queen. Martin, didn't you know that I am the Queen's niece." She said.

"No." He told the truth. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him. He eyes went from wide to closed. The kiss broke and they looked at each other. He smiled a huge smile.

"God I have missed that." He told the truth.

"So have I." She said and leaned back down and kissed him again. He moved his hand to her arm and her hand to the side of his face.


	6. The Queen

Chapter 6: The Queen

It had been three weeks since Riggs had gotten out of the hospital. He was happy again and Roger and everyone saw it. Mary's Ladies saw that she was happy as well. Riggs was setting at his desk looking at his phone and smiling. Roger walked up to him and sat down on Riggs's desk. Martin looked up at him. Roger was grinning a big grin.

"What?" Riggs asked him.

"You and Mary are getting pretty serious." He said and leaned over and took Riggs's phone from him and looked at it.

"Maybe." He said and tried to get his phone back but Roger moved it away.

"Maybe, Riggs you changed the background of your phone to you and Mary." He said and showed Riggs his phone.

"So."

"So, let's look farther, shall we." He moved and looked at the phone. "Ah, example A. The background is you and her. That alone is big, cause you have had Miranda's picture on it for about two years. B. You and her have texted 3,375 times in three days. C. You are dressed better than usual. D. (Riggs rolls his eyes.) The last text for her to you and you to her is I love you." He said and handed the phone back to him. Riggs took it quickly and stood up.

"That doesn't say anything, but that we love each other." Riggs told him.

"Ah huh." He said and stood up and looked at him.

"Admit, you and Mary are getting very serious." Riggs looked away and then back at him.

"Okay, we are." He said and walked off. Roger followed him.

"And you and her have went on eight dates so far." Riggs, again rolled his eyes. He stopped and looked at Roger.

"Why is this a big thing for you humm." He asked him.

"Cause the last time you and her broke up. You drank yourself almost to death." Roger told him. Riggs looked at him.

"Look, I'm just looking at for you, that is all." Roger told him with a worried voice.

"That is sweet Rog, but Mary and I are doing good and I don't see us ending it anytime in the near future." Riggs told him and walked off.

"I hope not." Roger said in a low voice.

-Later that day-

The door opened to Mary's new home. It was a English Tudor style mansion, sand colored stone with medium tan colored brick and grey trim and a blue roof. Riggs walked in and went upstairs to Mary's room. He looked and could not find her. He moved and walked to the bathroom and looked in. She was not there. He heard a noise behind him and turned. There was Lola getting a book from Mary's table that was near the couch.

"Hey, where is Mary?" He asked her. Lola looked at him and smiled and said.

"She is in the garden."

"Oh okay." He said and followed Lola downstairs.

"Hey, Lola?"

"Yes?"

"Just wondering, would Mary be a princess? Or not?" He asked as they walked out the door the garden.

"Yes, she it."

"Oh." He said with wide eyes.

"Don't worry." She laughed when she looked over and saw the look on his face.

"How can I not worry? I'm with a Princess." He said and stopped. Lola stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Well that is a good thing right?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, in away." He said. Lola moved over to him.

"Martin, what is it?" She asked him.

"She is a Princess and I'm just a…cop, a…plain person." He said in a down voice. Lola placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Mary loves you, a lot."

"I don't know, she needs someone that is more important then me, like Prince or a Duke or someone." He said and sat down on the steps. Lola moved and sat down beside him.

"You are what Mary needs. She loves you so much. Did you know that when you two were a apart for that week she held your shirt every second of the day and night. She cried that long too." Riggs looked over at the young woman.

"She did?"

"Yes." That brought a smiled to his face.

"I have to say, I drank more missing her than with Miranda. I guess I knew that I could never see Miranda alive again. But with Mary knowing that she was and I couldn't just made it hurt more." He told the truth. Lola smile a sad smile.

"Martin." They looked over and there was Mary in a Ganni off the shoulder tiered top with tiered skirt. A vintage belt from New York Vintage and a Dolorous bodychain that had a yellow stone hanging from it. She had matching yellow stone hanging earrings as well. Riggs stood up and walked over to her and kissed her. She kissed him back. They touched foreheads after the kiss broke.

"I want to talk to you about something." She told him and looked at him.

"What about?" He asked looking into those ice blue eyes of hers.

"I am going to a party this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to come. And before you ask yes, you have to dress up." She giggled.

"Sure, I would go anywhere with you." He told her and that made her smile.

"And you can invite Roger and his wife to go with us to my Aunts birthday." She said and started to walk off. "You will have to get a week off and so will he. And while we are in London I can show you around." She said and Martin grabbed her by the arm.

"London? The Queen's birthday party?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes, to both." She giggled.

"Okay, I will asked Rog and Avery." He told her.

-Next Day-

Riggs walked into Avery's off and asked him for the week off for him and Roger.

"Why?" He asked him.

"Well." Riggs started. "We are going to London for the Queen's birthday party." He added. He watched as Avery's mouth dropped.

Riggs walked out of the office and walked over to Roger who was talking to Bailey, Bowman, Cahill and Santos. Roger looked at him.

"You need to go and pack a bag for a week, and Trish too." He told him.

"Why?" Roger asked him.

"We, as in you and Trish and Mary and myself are going to London for a birthday party." He said, Roger looked at him with an odd look.

"You want me and my wife to go with you and Mary to a birthday party? Why?" He asked him.

"Well, Mary wants you two to come and the party is her Aunt's party." Riggs said and looked at him with his signature smile.

"Who is her Aunt?" Bailey asked. Riggs pointed at her and looked at Roger.

"Her Aunt is Elizabeth the second." He said and it took awhile for Roger to get. When he did Riggs almost laughed at the look on his face.

"The Queen!" He yelled and stood up.

"Yep." Riggs said and smiled bigger. Roger looked at him and moved and got out his phone out and called Trish. The other looked at him. He smiled and walked off.

-A few days later-

Mary had show Martin and Roger and Trish around London and, now they were at the party. The four walked into the ballroom at Buckingham Palace. Mary was in a high neck lace bodice, silk gown. It was like her red one that she had warn but ice blue. Trish was in a long sweetheart neck lace appliques gold lace-up mermaid evening gown. Roger was in a three piece suit, and Martin was in all black three piece suit. Martin and Mary walked in and Roger and Trish followed. They all looked at the room. Mary could tell that Martin was nervous. She smiled and took his hand and walked over to her Aunt The Queen. He bowed and she courtesy to her. Mary introduced Martin and The Queen. She shook his hand and they moved on. Roger and Trish did the same. After Mary could see that Martin was a little bit more at ease than before. She smiled and they all walked to their seats at the dining room table. They all ate and talked with each other and others around them. After dinner they all stood and talked. Riggs and Roger walked off to get the girls something to drink.

"You all right?" Roger asked his friend.

"Right now yeah." He said and moved and got him and Mary a glass of champagne. They walked back over to the girls and handed the glasses to them. Mary looked over and saw her mother and father walking toward them.

"Mother, Father." She said and hugged them.

"This is Martin Riggs, Martin this is my Mother Mary and my Father James." Martin moved and kissed her mother's hand and shook her father's hand. They pulled Martin aside and started to talk to him.

"So, what do you do?" Asked Mary.

"I work for the LAPD." He said and looked at her. He could see that his love Mary got her midnight black hair from her mother.

"What are your plans with my daughter?" James asked him. He looked at him and said.

"Hopefully to marry her one day." He said. Her looked into the man's ice blue eyes.

"What does your family think of you with our daughter?" Mary asked him.

"They, they don't know. I really don't have a family." He said thinking of them. He hoped that they were not going to ask more about them.

"Oh, why is that?" Mary asked him again.

"My mother died where I was thirteen and my father, well he is not a nice man. He was very cruel to me after my mother died." He told the truth.

"What did he do to you?" Asked James.

"He, (cleared his throat.) He beat me a lot and let's just say that he was not a father at all." He said and looked over at Mary. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Martin, would you like to dance with me?" She asked him.

"Yes, I would." He said and sat down his drink and took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. They started to dance.

"Thank you. " He thanked her.

"You welcome." She said and they looked into each other's eyes. Roger and Trish and those that looked at them could see how in love they were. Mary leaned in and told her husband.

"I think he will be good for her."

"I hope so." James said and watched his daughter dance with the man that he was not so sure of.

-The next day-

Mary and Riggs were at Mary's home there in London. They were out in the garden. They were setting and talking about the night before. Mary and Riggs looked up and saw Greer walking toward them.

"Sorry Mary, but your aunt The Queen wants to see Martin." She said and looked at him.

"Oh." He said and looked at her.

"She sent a car for you, it is out front. It will take you to Windsor Castle." She added. Riggs stood up and kissed Mary. He walked out to the car and got in.

-Windsor-

He stood outside of the door and took a deep breath in and the door opened to The Queen's private rooms. He walked in and saw her setting on a fancy couch near the window. He walked over to her and bowed. She nodded her head and moved her hand out for him to take a seat. Riggs moved and did so.

"My niece tells me that you work for LAPD." She said.

"Yes your majesty." He said and watched her pour him a cup of tea. She handed it to him. He move and took it from her.

"James tells me that you are planning on marrying her one day." She said.  
"Yes your majesty." Riggs could feel his heart racing. He was so nervous.

"After I was told this, I looked in on you and found somethings that I have to say I don't like that well." He closed his eyes and then opened them. Martin looked down at the tea.

"You father, as you say is not a nice man and your family is not that nice either." She said and he knew what she was going to say. He moved and sat his cup down. She looked at him when he spoke out of turn.

"I'm sorry. I know that I am not what Mary derives non will I ever be. But I do love her, and she is my world. But I can understand if you want me to end it with her and not see her again. As you said my family is not a nice bunch. And I have to tell the truth and tell you that the last time I said goodbye to her, I drank so much that I gave myself alcohol poisoning and was in a coma for a month. I can't life without her. I am not telling you this to change your mind and not have my death on your on hands, but to make a point. When my wife died, I tried everything possible to die, without doing it myself. I love Mary so much that I dread the day that she realizes that I am nothing compared to her. She is gold and I…I am the dirt that she walks on. She can do so much better than me. You and I both know that." He smiled a sad smile and looked away and was about to get up when she touched his hand. Riggs sat back down and didn't look at her.

"My dear boy, I you are not your family. Do you really think that Mary would do that?" She asked him.

"I don't know, I don't even know why my wife Miranda loved me. She knew everything about me and was still with me."

"Mary knows everything about you, so do I and she still loves you." She told him.

"I don't know why? I can't give her anything but me. The ring that I got is not that great."

"Ring? When did you get a ring?" She asked him.

"The day that she left me. I went and got a ring and I know it sound silly, but I would imagine how to give to her and what she would say." Riggs was still not looking at her. He didn't see the smile that she smiled.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"If she told me to do anything for her. I would do it. Even if she told me to die." Riggs watched The Queen smile.

"Do you have the ring now?" She asked him. He nodded his head and got it out. Riggs handed the box over to her. She opened it and there was a white gold, diamond crown ring and band. She smiled and looked at him.

"Why a crown?" She asked him.

"Cause she is a Queen to me." He said and smiled.

"Mary loves you and I know that. She had never smiled to where it reaches her eyes before now. You are the only one that has ever made her smiled like that." She told him. "Before we talk more how are you going to propose to her?" He smiled and told her. The Queen smiled and told him that, that was a good way to do it.

-Later-

It was dark when Riggs got back to Mary's home. He walked in and saw her on the stairs waiting on him. She walked over to him and asked.

"How did it go?"

"It went well." He said and leaned and kissed her.


	7. Rings

Chapter 7: Rings

-LA-

Riggs was in the garden setting near the koi pond. Kenna showed him to the garden and to the pond. She said that Mary wanted to give him something. He looked up to see Mary was over to him in a vintage red and white floral printed long dress from Magwood Boutique. He smiled as she walked over to him. He saw a black ring box in her hand. He pointed at it and looked at her. Mary smiled and sat down.

"What is that?" He asked her.

"I have something for you." She said and handed to him. "I hope you like it. My Aunt helped me pick it out for you." He smiled and opened the ring box. Inside was a heraldic rampant lion red ruby silver ring. One side of the band features a heraldic rampant lion symbol. The other side of the band features a heraldic shield and sword. The stunning center stone was a 22 x 18mm red ruby. He looked at her and then back at the ring.

"Mary you didn't have to get me this." She smiled and took the ring and his hand and placed it on his pointing finger. He looked at it again and then at her.

"It belonged to Henry the eight." She told him. Riggs eyes got wide and looked back down at it. "You said that he was your favorite monarch." She was right he had told her that.

"Mary, you didn't have to give me this."

"Well it was my Aunts idea to give you something for the royal jewels." Riggs was floored by this.

"Thank you." He said and leaned over and kissed her.

"Your welcome, and she really likes you." Mary told him.

"She does?" He asked.

"Yes she does." She giggled.

-Later that day at LAPD-

Riggs was setting at his desk looking trough a file. Roger walked up to him and looked at the ring.

"Dear god Riggs. Where did you get that ring at?" He asked. Martin looked at him and then looked at the ring.

"Mary gave it to me." He told him with a smile. "And that it belong to Henry the eight." he added. Roger's mouth dropped. Riggs smiled and chuckled a little.

"She gave you a piece from the royal family jewels?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yep she did."

"When are you going to give her, her ring?" He asked. Riggs looked up at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I didn't, you just told me." Roger smiled. Riggs looked away. "When?" Roger asked and pulled a office chair over and sat down.

"I don't know." He said and looked back at the file. Roger rolled his eyes and took the file from him. Riggs looked at him.

"When?" He asked again.

"I don't know Rog, hell I don't even know if she is going to say yes or not." He told the truth.

"Riggs, you know that she will."

"And then what, I marry a Princess and then I become at Prince by marriage." He told him. Roger looked at him with a shocked look.

"I thought that she was just the niece of The Queen." He said.

"Me too, but she is a Princess by birth." He said while moving into where he and Roger could hear.

"So you marry her and become a Prince." Roger asked.

"Yes." He said in a unsure voice.

"Riggs, you will be fine and I know that Mary isn't going to my you stop being a cop. She knows that you love this job." Roger told him. Riggs looked at him and knew that he was right.

-Sunset-

Martin was setting on the stone bench that was in the garden. He looked up at the weeping cherry tree that was in blossom. He then looked out and the koi pond. He was watching the koi fish swim around, when he heard heels on the stone. He looked over and saw Mary in a Temperley London Aya Show long dress in white and gold. He smiled when he saw her. She walked over to him and sat down.

"Aylee said that you wanted to see me. Is everything alright?" She asked him.

"Yes, it is." He said and handed her a white box. "I got you a macaroon." He said and she gave him a look.

"A, macaroon?" She opened it while still looking at him. "Where are the other's." She giggled.

"This one is the only one will need." He smiled at her. She looked down and sticking out of a pink macaroon was the crown ring." She put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh Martin. This is beautiful." She said and he took it for her. He took it out of the macaroon and cleaned the bottom of it and sat the box down on the bench. He moved and got on one knee.

"I don't have a speech, I'm just going to say that I love you and will you marry me?" He asked her and put the ring on her finger.

"I would love to marry you." She said and Martin moved up and kissed her. Mary's Ladies watched and smiled and left them alone. Riggs moved and sat back down on the bench.

"Martin when did you get this?" She asked him.

"The day you left. I left you and when and got it." He told her and she looked at him.

-That night-

Mary and Martin were staying in front of each other. Mary moved her arms and slowly wrapped them around Martin's neck. Martin moved and his arms and slowly wrapped them around Mary's bare waist. They leaned down and up and kissed each other. Mary moved her hands to his bare chest and laid them on it. Martin move his hands up her bare back. They moved over to the bed. Mary laid down and Martin moved on top of her. He moved and kissed his way down her body. He moved and took a breast into his mouth and started to suck and like it and the nipple. Mary arched her back and moaned out his name. Martin moved down Mary's body to her womanhood. He moved and licked her and sucked her. Mary arched her back again and ran her hand through his hair. He moved and placed a finger into her and moved it in and out as he sucked her.

"Martin." She said his name. He looked up at her as his did this. She began to moved her hips and was moaning louder. He knew that she was not going to last. She began to sake as she came.

"MARTIN!" She screamed out. He moved and took his finger out of her. Martin moved up and to her lips and kissed her. Mary rolled them over and kissed and licked her way down his body. She moved and took him into her mouth and began to suck him and stroke him. He moaned out and ran his hand through her hair. He looked down and she was looking up at him. She bobbed her head up and down. He moaned out her name.

"Mary." He moved his hips and she moved faster.

"Fuck, I'm cumming." He warned her. That only made Mary go faster.

"Oh god Mary." He breathed out as he came. She took him out of her mouth and moved up to him. Mary leaned down and kissed him. Martin moved and rolled them over. Mary grabbed him and placed him into her. Martin began to moved in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him closer. Martin was holding himself up with his forearms. He moved his hips and hit that one place inside of her that made her scream out.

"MARTIN!" She screamed.

"Fuck Mary." He breathed and moaned out. She started to sake again and he was slamming into her.

"Cumming." He said and came in her.

"Martin!" She called out as she came as well. They moved until they couldn't. Martin laid there and looked at her with a loving smile on his face. Mary looked up at him with a loving look and smile.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He told her.

-Eight in the morning-

Martin rolled over to his phone ringing. He looked and it was a call for London. He looked at Mary and got out of bed. He moved and got his pants on as he answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Martin, it is Elizabeth." Martin froze.

"Your majesty." He said and moved out to the balcony that over looked the garden. "May I ask why you are calling? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes dear, everything is alright." She told him. "I was calling to see if you have asked my niece to marry you yet?" She asked him.

"Oh, yes your majesty, I have." He said.

"What was her answer?" She asked him.

"She said yes." He told her.

"That is good news. Now about the wedding, I would love to come." She told him.

"Of course you will." He quickly said. "I do have to ask though."

"Yes?"

"The wedding is it suppose to be here in a LA or in London?" He asked her.

"In London if it is possible." She told him.

"Okay, I will talk to Mary about it." He told her.

Mary woke up and found that Martin was not there in bed with her. She looked over and the balcony door and saw him on the phone with someone. She looked and saw a smile on his face. She moved and put on his night clothes that she didn't wear last night. She walked out in ivory Free People shirred Peasant Tunic, with ivory Ozone High Ties Over the knee socks in Beige. Martin looked at her and smiled.

"She is right here." He said, and Mary looked at him with an odd look. "Yes your majesty." He said, her eyes got wide. Riggs ended the call.

"Was that my Aunt?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it was. She wanted to know if I have asked you to marry yet." He smiled. Mary smiled and walked into his arms. They held each other.

"I love you." Said Martin. Mary looked at him.

"I love you too." Said Mary. They leaned in and kissed.


	8. Lamb to Slaughter

Chapter 8: Lamb to Slaughter

Mary and Martin were in Mary's room. They were going over plans for the wedding. The wedding was going to be in London at Westminster Abbey in two month. The colors were white and burgundy. Mary had to wear a dress that covered the shoulders, and Martin had to wear a military uniform. He was going to wear a all black three piece suit but The Queen told him no that he had to wear a military uniform. He told her that he was not active but she said that it didn't matter. Then she shocked him when she told him that he would very handsome in it. They had pretty much had everything down. All they had to do was get it all sat up a few days before. Martin had asked Roger to be his best man. Roger was happy to do it. Mary asked her friends to be her bridesmaids. Martin sat back and looked at the plans. He was happy with them and so was Mary. Mary stood up and he looked at her vintage dotted mesh halter neck long gown. He stood up and she looked over at him in his boots and light grey jeans and light grey shirt and light blue shirt over it. She smiled as he walked over to her. They hugged each other. Martin smiled and leaned down and kissed his love. The kiss broke and they touched foreheads.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She told him back. Riggs moved over to his bag and got out his body wash and a change of clothes. Mary looked at his bag and then at him. He turned and looked at her.

"What?'" He asked her.

"Martin, why don't you move in here with me?" She asked him. He looked at her.

"I…really?" He asked and she giggled.

"Yes, we are going to be living together soon anyway so why wait." She told him.

"I…I would love to, but I don't want to get rid of the trailer though." Mary giggled again and she knew how much the trailer means to him. Riggs walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her. He move to the bathroom and walked in.

"I was think of what to get you for your wedding gift. I want to get you something that you have never had." She told him. Martin moved from the bathroom and back into the room.

"You don't have to get me anything." He told her.

"But it is are wedding gifts to each other." She said and moved over to him.

"I got the best gift, and that is you in my life. The day you become my wife, that will another great gift." He said this and made her smile. She took him by the hand led him to the bed. Martin stopped her and she looked at him. He smiled and moved toward the bathroom. They walked in and started to take their clothes off. Riggs walked over to the shower and started it. He moved and grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her into the shower. They moved under the hot water and started to kiss. The hot water poured on their bodies. Martin moved and picked Mary up and she wrapped her legs around him. She moved and placed him into her. He moved into her at a nice pace. He moved and held her legs and her up with his arms. Mary ran her hands down his muscular arms, than moved them up to either side of his head. She pulled his hair as he slammed into her. Martin place his hands on the shower wall and moved his hips and hit that on place inside of her and she screamed out.

"OH MARTIN!"

"Fuck, Mary!" He called out and, slammed into her more.

"OH GOD MARTIN!" She screamed out.

"Fuck, cumming." He warned her.

"Cum in me." She breathed out and Martin came into her and she felt this. Mary pulled his hair as she came. They came together and moved as one. Riggs slowed down and put her down. She moved into his arms and they held each other.

-Next Day-

Mary and Riggs were out in the garden and were going over the gust list. Mary asked him if anyone from his family was coming and he told her no. She said that she would like to meet them.

"No Mary, they are not nice people and I don't think you will see eye to eye with them." He said and looked at her and took her hand.

"But Martin, they are your family. Will they be mad if you don't invite them?" She asked him.

"I don't care if they are or not." He said and stood up. Martin felt something hit his neck. He moved and thought that it was a bee but his pulled it out and it was a dart. He moved over to get Mary out of there but fell to the ground. Mary moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Just then she felt something hit her neck. She pulled it out and it was a dart like the one that Riggs had in his hand. She too fell over onto the ground and they were both out. Kenna saw this and was about to run to them when she saw masked men come out and take them. Then she saw who was behind it.

-LAPD-

Kenna ran into LAPD and looked around. She saw Roger talking to his Captain. She ran over to him.

"ROGER!" She yelled and he looked at her.

"Kenna, what is it?" He asked and she told him.

"Mary and Martin were taken by George King." She said quickly.

"What?" He said and they all moved to find them.

-With Mary and Riggs-

Mary opened her eyes and saw Martin on the floor, out cold. She looked around the house that was on the property. Her eye fell on the man that had taken them.

"George?" She asked. He was standing there with a metal baseball bat in hand.

"George what are you doing?" She asked him.

"You dumped me for this!" He yelled out.

"You said that you had someone!" She yelled back.

"I did but it didn't work out, then I started to think how you dumped me for him." He pointed the bat at Riggs.

"I didn't love you and still don't love you, I love him!" She yelled out and he moved over and was about to hit her when.

"Don't touch her." They heard. They looked down and saw Riggs looking up at them.

"Look who is awake now." George said and moved his head for his men to pick Riggs up to his knees. George took the bat into both hands.

"You will regret choosing him over me." He said and swung the bat and hit Riggs in the stomach hard. Then he swung and hit him in the back and then in the head.

"NOOO!" She screamed out. She watched as George beat Martin. After he was done Martin was bloody and was having a hard time breathing. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You are doing this to him!" George yelled out. He swung and hit him again in the head. More blood poured from his wound. George handed the bat to one of his men. He pulled out a gun and rolled Riggs over with his foot. He held the gun out and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" She screamed out again. She looked at her loves chest and saw the blood pumping out of him. She then knew that the bullet hit a main artery. One of the men walked over and untied her. Mary went to Martins side and placed her hands over the gun shot wound. George moved over and leaned down and said.

"You know the men that raped you were suppose to kill him." She didn't looked at him, but her eyes were wide. "I paid them to do it too. Now looked at what you have caused." He said and grabbed her by the chin and pushed her down and made her look.

"He is dying because of you." George told her. He leaned back up and let go over her face at the same time. He walked off and left them alone.

-Ten minutes later-

Riggs was barley alive. Mary was setting on her knees and still had her hands over the gun shot wound. Roger ran in and looked at them. He ran over to Riggs and the looked at Mary.

"Mary?" He said her name.

"This is my fault." She told him.

-Hospital-

Mary was setting by Martin's side. She was holding his hand. She was crying softly. Roger was at the door and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look at him.

"We found George and he told us everything." He told her.

"That still doesn't heal him." She said. Roger looked at Riggs. He was on life support. He had tubes coming from his mouth. There was a breathing tube and a feeding tube. He was on liquids and dialysis, and a heart monitor. He had bruise, broken ribs and a massive head injury. Mary looked him and started to cry harder. Roger moved closer to her. She moved and stood up and hugged him. Roger hugged the young Princess.

"This is my fault!" She said and cried harder.

"Mary, it's not." Roger told her.

"Yes, it is. George did this because I love him." She told him. Roger hugged her tighter.

-A month later-

Roger was setting beside Riggs. He was holding the friend's hand. He was praying when he heard a noise come from Martin. It sounded like he was choking.

"NURSE!" He yelled. The nurse ran in and called of the doctor. The doctor ran in and over to Riggs. He moved and took the tubes out of his throat and mouth.

"What is wrong with him?" He asked him.

"Nothing, that just means that he is breathing on his own now." He told him. Roger smiled and got out his phone and texted Mary. She didn't text back. He closed his eyes and looked over at Riggs.

-A day later-

Riggs opened his eyes and looked over and saw Roger setting there. He was looking at a file that he had brought with him.

"Rog?" He asked. Roger looked up and moved over to him.

"Hey, your awake." He said. Martin looked around and saw that it was only Roger there.

"Where is Mary?" He asked him.

"She is, she is….in London." He said in a sad voice.

"What?" He asked and looked away. "Why?" He asked and looked back at him.

"She blames herself for what happened to you." He told him. He heard someone walk into the room he looked over and in her Temperley London Long Open Back Carmel dress was Mary. She walked over to him.

"You left me." He said and with a hurt looked and voice.

"I'm sorry, I just, couldn't…"

"Couldn't what? See me like this?" He asked.

"Yes, knowing that I am the cause of your injuries. I couldn't." She told him the painful truth.

"I would never leave you." He told her in a strong voice. She closed her eyes and tears fell from them.

"I'm sorry." She said and moved toward him.

"No, you don't want to be here than don't." He told her. Mary looked at him with a hurt look.

"Of course I do, but it is hard knowing that I did this to you."

"YOU DIDN'T DO THIS!" He yelled at her. Roger was taken aback by this.

"RIGGS!" He yelled at him.

"WHAT?!" He yelled back. Roger looked over at Mary who was in tears. She was not looking at Martin. He looked over and saw what he had done.

"Oh god, Mary. I'm sorry, it's just knowing that you left me. It hurts." He said and tears came to his eyes. "It's just that three woman in my life, left me. First was my mother, then Miranda, then you." He cried. He looked down and moved and took Mary's hand.

"Forgive me, please?" He asked her. Mary moved and sat down and looked at him.

"Only if you forgive me."

"I do." He said with hot tears running down his face.

"Then I do too." She said also with hot tears running down her face.


	9. Royal Wedding

Chapter 9: Royal Wedding

Riggs was in one of the rooms in the Buckingham Palace. He had on the burgundy and black military uniform on with his new Dragon symbol on it in a black shield. Roger was in a all black military uniform on as well. The Queen had told him that he had to wear it.

"You ready to go?" Roger asked him.

"Yeah." He said in a not so happy voice.

"What is it?" He asked him.

"I just hope that I can make Mary happy and that I don't mess things up." He said looking at himself in the mirror.

"You won't do that." Roger told him and walked over to him. Riggs looked at him with a not so sure look.

"You won't." He told him again. Riggs moved and walked out of the room.

They walked out and got in the car that was to drive them to Westminster Abbey. They waved at people as they drove by. Once there they got out and walked into the Abby. Riggs stood at the half point. He looked around and the aisle had medium white Birch trees in white pots down it. The trees had crystals hang in them with lit candles in their holders. The aisle runner was a white carpet with a R in burgundy at the beginning of it. He looked down and saw Mary's Ladies and Roger walking down the aisle.

Each girl was in the same v neck burgundy cap sleeved with lace bodice gown. Each one had a bouquet of white and burgundy calla lilies. Then he saw Mary in a vintage satin ball gown, with lace long sleeves. She had on diamond and pearl crown, earrings, and necklace. Her veil covered her face and back. He could barely see her blue high heels that had silver vines that was built into the shoe, wrapped around the back of them. In her hands were a bouquet of burgundy roses and white calla lilies. Some of the flowers where hanging down. She reached him and he took her hand and led her down the aisle. They reached the altar and knelt down.

After they had said their vows. They leaned in and kissed each other softly. After that The Queen got up and walked over to Martin. She was handed a noble imperial medieval Prince crowns with gold Austrian rhinestones on it and a matching Jeweled Collar of State chain. She placed the crown on his head and the chain around his neck to where it was draping on his chest and back. He glanced up at her and she smiled at him. She walked back to her seat and sat down. The father had them sign their names to the marriage license. They then stood up and turned and face everyone and the he called out.

"I give you, your new Prince and Princess."

Mary and Martin walked down the aisle and outside to the Royal Carriage. They got in and the carriage drove away to Buckingham Palace. They waved at the people as they did so. At the palace they got out and walked inside. Everyone got to the palace and walked in. They all sat down and enjoyed the reception. The Queen loved the cake it was seven tied white cake with burgundy sashes on the bottom of the tied and the topper was Martin's and Mary's new crest. The crest was a dragon on one side and a phoenix bird on the other side. The Tudor Rose was in the middle and so was the seal of the royal family. She smiled and looked at the two. She could see how in love they were. They took pictures and it was soon time for the two to leave on their honeymoon. Mary kissed her aunt The Queen and then her mother and father.

Martin walked up to The Queen and bowed. She smiled and hugged him.

"Welcome to the family dear." She told him.

"Glad to be apart of it." He told her.

-A few hours later-

It was sunset and Mary and Martin were standing on the balcony of The Queen's summer home Balmoral Castle in Scotland. They leaned and kissed each other. After the kiss broke Mary led Martin into the bedroom. She moved and took off her gown. As she did this he moved and took of his own clothes. They moved and laid down on the bed. Martin moved on top of Mary and kissed her. She moved her hands up his back and to his head. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled it lightly. Martin then moved from her lips down to her neck. He licked and sucked it. She moaned out his name as he moved and took her breast into his mouth and sucked it and licked it. He moved down her body kissing and licking his way down. He moved and placed her legs on his shoulder and began to lick her womanhood. She moaned out his name.

"Martin, oh." He moved and sucked her. He then moved his hand stuck a finger inside of her and moved it in and out. She began to move her hips and moaned out his name.

"Martin." She moaned out. He could feel that she was nice and wet and him moved and sat up. He placed himself in front of her and pushed in. She arched her back and her hand down her body. He began to move in and out of her. Martin closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her warmth. He leaned down and held himself up with his forearms. He moved and licked and sucked her neck. She moved hands to his hips and ran them up and around his back.

"Fuck Mary." He breathed out.

"Martin go faster." She told him. Martin moved his hips faster into her. He then hit that one spot insider her.

"OH FUCK MARTIN!" She scream out. Martin began to moved faster into her and was hitting the spot over and over again. He moaned out her name.

"Mary." Mary dug her nails into him and he hissed at the pain but loved it. They both could feel that they were not going to last much longer.

"Oh god Mary, I'm cumming." He warned her. She moved her head and started to suck his neck. Martin moaned out and came inside of her. She moved her hips and came as well. He slowed down and pulled out of her and moved to the side of her. They laid their in each other's arms.

"So, what did you get me for our wedding gift?" He asked her. She smiled and got up and walked over to her bag and got a black box out. She got back in bed and gave it to him. He opened it and it was a ring. He looked at her. He had never seen a ring like this before.

"What kind of ring is it?" He asked her.

"It is a letter sealing ring." She told him. He looked at it and it had to deer antlers with R in the middle of it. He smiled and moved and got her gift. He handed her a white box. She moved and opened it as he put on the ring on his middle finger. She opened it and looked down and saw a white gold ring that was made up of two swans. The swans had diamonds in them. She smiled and looked at him.

"I love it and you." She told him and kissed him.

"I love my ring and my beautiful wife."


End file.
